Important To Me
by remuswolfylupin
Summary: Sirius became slightly frustrated that Remus didn't see things as important as he did, but then Sirius realizes what's really important. RL/SB. Summary kind of sucks, my apologies.


_Hellooo! _

_Hope things are going well for everyone. _

_Here's another Wolfstar fic for you. Enjoy!_

_Much love,_

_~Rem~_

**~.^^.~**

**In first year, the first time you told me that that fifth year Slytherin was bullying you...**

Outraged, James and I pulled non stop pranks on the bloke for two weeks till he finally got the hint and left you alone.

When I talked to you about it later you just smiled lightly and shook your head saying I shouldn't have bothered - it wasn't important.

_But_, I replied, _it's important to me._

**In second year, two days after a full moon, when you stumbled in the hallway, still weak from an especially awful night...**

I gently placed an arm around your waist, offering to help you back to the common room. All four of us were going to stand in a row, arms around each others' waists, walking back together so it wouldn't look suspicious to anyone else. Sure it probably seemed a little cheesy, but I thought it was a brilliant plan.

You just shook your head stubbornly and walked away, saying it wasn't important.

_But,_ I whispered as you walked away, it's _important to me._

**In** **third year, after the third time you cut yourself in potions class.**

_You have to be more careful, Moony. Here, hold your hand still._ I command as I attempt to wrap your hand up to stop the bleeding.

_I'm fine._ You tug your hand away and look down at the cauldron in front of you, looking like you wish it could just disappear. I know how much you hate this class.

_Remus, don't be stubborn._ I take your hand again, refusing to let go until I can get it wrapped up. _You want it to heal, right?_

_It's just a small cut, Sirius._ You reply softly, _Nothing important._

_Well, it's important to me._

**In fourth year, when I set you and Peter up with that crazy chick and her sister so the four of us could go on a huge date together for Valentine's day...**

I could tell you weren't enjoying yourself and you looked like you wanted to strangle someone. I felt bad for joining in with the rest of them egging you on to kiss her.

When you oh so politely announced that you were leaving and got up to depart, I couldn't help following you to apologize. It was my fault you were having such a terrible day after all.

You just sighed, continuing to walk off, and announced that it didn't matter - it wasn't important.

_But,_ I yelled after you, _it's important to me!_

**In** **fifth year, five weeks after I stupidly told Snape how to get past the Willow...**

You were sitting on your bed, reading, and I was on the floor next to it. I was trying to study but couldn't help stealing glances up at you every once in a while. Watching you, I felt the desire to apologize, yet again, for what I'd so stupidly done five weeks prior. You must have been so annoyed with me by then – I hadn't stopped apologizing since the day after the incident.

_Hey, Moony..._

_What?_You didn't even look up from your book. I wanted you to. I wanted you to look at me, be angry with me, yell at me. Why didn't you yell? I deserved it, damn it.

_I'm sorry again for-_

For _god's sake, Sirius, just forget about it, alright?_ You sat your book down on your lap, sighing, _It's over with. There's nothing you can do to change what happened. That's that. It's not important anymore. Just forget about it._

I rested my head against the side of your bed, glad you couldn't see the tears gathering in my eyes, glad for the annoyance I could hear in your voice. _But, Remus,_ I choked out, feeling your hand tangling in my hair comfortingly, _it's important to me._

**In sixth year, after about the sixth time I caught you staring at me during class.**

We were all hanging out afterward and James asked you if there was something wrong with my face. _Maybe Moony's plotting to get you back for stealing his toast this morning, Pads._

_Aw, don't be annoyed about that, Moons._ I slung an arm around your shoulders, lazily. _It wasn't even all that good for toast anyway._

The slight blush to your face had me confused. _Moony? Are you alright?_

_I'm fine._ You replied, way to quickly, gently removing my arm from your shoulders, walking away.

I could tell, just like I always can, that you were lying.

I ran after you, grabbing your arm to pull you to a stop. _You can't lie to me, Remus. Please, tell me what's going on?_

You pulled your arm away, a pained look upon your face. _I told you, Sirius. I'm fine. It's not important._

_Fuck, Remus,_ I growled, pulling at my hair like a madman after you left and feeling like a complete idiot. _Don't you get it! It's important to me._

**In seventh year, when you told me you loved me and I turned to look back in surprise, accidentally slipping off the seventh step.**

We didn't get to properly talk together till after I got out of the hospital wing, recovering from a concussion. It gave me plenty of time to think. Which, yes, I do actually do at times.

I was hoping that when I finally saw you again I wasn't going to find out that it'd been just a dream – that I only dreamt that you said you loved me - that you didn't love me like I had realized I loved you.

I was scared...but determined.

You were leaving the dorm when I walked in. The scared look upon your face matched my own, and I knew then that I hadn't dreamt it.

_I love you too, Remus._

Then there were no replies. No need for words, our actions spoke for us. You had me pinned against the wall and I was surprised by how good it felt. No one had ever kissed me before like you did.

I can't even remember how much time passed. Honestly, it didn't even matter. All that mattered was the beautiful smile upon your face and the joyful feeling in my heart.

_Are we going to tell anyone about this?_

I didn't know what to say. Should we tell? Or should we keep it a secret?

_I suppose it's up to you, Moony. Whatever you want._

_Well,_ You touched my face softly, your other hand toying with the bottom of my shirt. _As long as we know...it's alright, right? That's what's important._

_Yes._ I replied, kissing you softly. That was important to me.


End file.
